Desperation
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sonic is horny. He's been horny during the entire party. Finally, when it's only him, Shadow, and Knuckles left, he starts begging for them to screw him. SonicXKnucklesXShadow lemon!


Title: Desperation  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: SonKnuxadow

Sonic the Hedgehog had been aroused all evening. He sat on the couch with a room full of friends—mostly male—and squirmed a little. He wasn't hard yet, but he would be, soon. The heat was moving to his nether regions painfully slow.

"Well, I guess I'll take Cream and Cheese home. It's late," Amy said. She ran over and hugged Sonic in a quick death squeeze. "Bye, Sonic!"

"Bye, Sonic!" Cream said.

"I'm heading out, too. I have repairs to make," Tails said. "Later!"

"Bye!" Knuckles and Sonic called. Shadow stayed quiet. It was Rouge's fault he was here, not his. He saw Sonic squirm again and wondered what his problem was.

"Well," Knuckles leaned back and stretched before putting his arms behind his head. He didn't mean to, but he was helping Sonic get even more turned on, and unintentionally had a sexy grin with his eyes shut. "I'm not quite done partying, yet. That food was great, too."

"I'm getting more cake," Shadow mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"Kinda glad Rouge's gone…" Sonic muttered to himself. The echidna opened his eyes.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, no. Nothing, really," Sonic said. The blue hedgehog watched Shadow walk away and thought of how he looked from behind: very attractive. He thought of how he must look, himself, and thought that maybe he should start dropping some hints to the guys that he wanted it _now_.

"That cake really _is_ good. Amy did great, ya know?" the guardian said.

"Bleh," Sonic leaned back like Knuckles. "This feels like small talk. What ever happened to real conversation?"

"What? I thought it was real conversation," the echidna said.

"I'll get some more cake, too," the hero said. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the cake. Most of the blue, chocolate and vanilla cake was gone. The one he saw walking into the kitchen the most to eat more of it was Shadow, who Sonic had no _idea_ had such a sweet tooth. He looked at the large piece the dark one was getting. "Good LORD, Shadow!" Shadow glanced at him over his shoulder, not startled by the outburst. "Ever considered a little thing called 'self control'?"

"When one is the ultimate life form, one burns more calories than others. Otherwise one would be anorexic." Shadow walked with his plate-sized piece of cake back to the living room. Sonic face-palmed and then got a piece that was half the size Shadow got, and walked back in. He sat between the two, intentionally sandwiching himself between the boys before digging into his cake. He took a bite and then ran his tongue all over the fork before sucking it clean, not being able to help himself when it came to horniness. He even moaned a little. The ebony hedgehog glanced at him as he ate more of his cake. He made no movements, but unlike the echidna, he was definitely sure that Sonic was horny, now. He had considered that to be the reason for his squirming, earlier, but now he was _sure_. He didn't say a word about it. Now, Sonic openly licked his cake, licking every where on it. The flavor even turned him on, somehow. Why? That was a good question. The reason didn't matter.

Knuckles, feeling uncomfortable with this, said,

"I think I'll get some more cake, too." He left the room. The cobalt hedgehog continued to molest his cake orally, and went back to sucking on his fork. He licked it and then sucked on it again. He looked straight at Shadow, who was watching him, and moaned to show him how desperate he was getting. At this point, he was seriously considering masturbating. Could he really not see that he was turned on?

Shadow couldn't believe Sonic. The hero moved closer to him, pressing his left leg closer to the other's. He refrained from doing any more than that, but Shadow was starting to think about it. He knew how bad it would look if Knuckles came back in and found him doing things to Sonic's sensitive, horny body? Just for a second, though, he placed his right hands on the blue teen's inner thigh, and started teasing him without even touching his most desperate of areas. The sensitive places on his legs was enough to excite him and cause him to blush. His green eyes were half-lidded and he panted as he was rubbed there.

The crimson streaked male knew there was more he could do to make Sonic hot. He could see that he craved it like nobody could crave it more, but he either needed Knuckles to leave or join in. Hopefully, he wasn't an idiot and had no clue. He removed his hand from the speedy hedgehog's leg, which brought forth a whimper from poor Sonic. He could see that there was a bulge, which is what happens before it slides out of its sheath. If that wasn't proof enough for Knuckles, then he needed to be smacked. The guardian came back with his cake and sat a comfortable distance away from blue. He happily ate his cake, and Shadow and Sonic stared at him. Then, Sonic looked up at his crimson eyes, as if begging him to go along with his plan. Shadow rolled his eyes and then nodded once.

Sonic moved over to the red boy eating his cake and his leg touched his. Knuckles stopped mid-chew and looked over at Shadow and Sonic who had gotten too close for comfort.

"Um… personal space, guys?" he said. He went back to his cake. Shadow knew that if he could get Sonic's dick to come into view, then Knuckles would understand. Otherwise, the guardian was much too dense to get it. He ran a finger teasingly up Sonic's spine, knowing that one simple touch would do it. The hero squealed, and then his cock sprang out, throbbing excitedly. He leaned back and breathed heavily, half embarrassed and half pleased with himself. Knuckles, who hadn't noticed Sonic until the sudden noise that came from him, looked over at him and nearly chocked on his fork when he saw the erection. He managed to accomplish falling over the side of the couch and landing awkwardly and painfully. Shadow smirked, saying,

"I'm surprised you couldn't figure it out sooner, guardian."

"W-what, that you two are gay?" he said in horror.

"No, you idiot! That Faker's been turned on during this entire party and wants us to nail him." Shadow took off his gloves and reached out with his left hand and started to rub the hero's member. Sonic moaned femininely at the sudden, wanted attention.

"I-I can't stay with you people!" he tried to get up to make a dash for the door, but ended up tripping over his own two feet clumsily as he was so very embarrassed.

"Let me explain something to you, echidna. Laying with a girl makes her pregnant. Laying with a girl but doing her in her ass may seem like a way to keep her from getting pregnant, but it can leak into the other hole. Laying a guy only brings you pleasure. What I have learned in life is this: when someone offers you there body, never deny them the pleasure." Knuckles watched him slowly massage the big, throbbing cock, pleasuring him. "You could have his mouth while I take him from behind. See how desperate he is?" Sonic opened his eyes and looked at Knuckles, trying to entice him into coming over to him and helping. It had been awhile since he had had the pleasure of having a guy do him, but it would be much, much more fun with two. Plus, Shadow and Knuckles were _incredibly_ hot.

"Please?" the hero asked cutely. Neither of them had seen this side of Sonic, but Shadow was okay with it and adapted quickly.

"He wants it," Shadow smirked. "so we must deliver!" Sonic yelped as he was pushed over and onto his knees. His ass was arched up in the air. "Sure does look fun." He smacked it once just to hear Sonic's reaction. The reaction was good, and he was pretty sure the hero liked being hit.

Knuckles suddenly felt weird down below and clutched between his legs to hide his shame before it showed up for all the world to see.

"I haven't been on top in a long time. I know _exactly_ how it feels to want to have that full feeling." Shadow whispered in the ear of the uke below him. "I can go for as long as I want. Think you can handle us?" he asked smugly and seductively.

"Heh," the younger one replied, feeling horny, ready, and competitive. "You bet!" Shadow positioned himself without preparing him, and slammed himself in. Sonic cried out in delight, the pain mixing with pleasure quickly. He started thrusting right away. Knuckles could see the deep pleasure Sonic was feeling and slowly removed his hands to look at his own problem. He was blushing, as he had no experience.

"Come on!" ebony said to red. "It doesn't make you gay to fuck a guy! We won't say a word to _anyone_."

That having been said, Knuckles was highly considering this.

'Do a guy, or spend another night jacking off? I'll probably never get another chance like this, but will my pride be hurt forever?' he looked at Sonic again and then at Shadow, who looked increasingly sadistic. 'Actually, if anybody's pride's gonna be hurt, it'll be Sonic's since he basically _threw_ himself at us once everybody left…' he kept watching and then decided,

"Fine, okay?" he was kind of mad at himself for being so weak. He walked over to Sonic and get in front of him. He blushed extra hard, feeling more embarrassed than Sonic, somehow, and said, "You know what to do." Sonic opened his mouth and Knuckles pushed in a little bit. The guardian gasped. It was warm and wet in here. The feeling was great! He started fucking Sonic's face like crazy, looking very pleased with himself.

"You know?" Shadow said, panting. "You never lose your virginity until you do it with a girl. Don't worry. You're not the only _true_ virgin, here." The dark one said. It almost made the guardian feel better, except for the fact that Shadow knew he was a virgin. He was breathing too hard to question how he knew and yell at him, so he kept fucking Sonic's face. Sonic didn't care. It didn't hurt. He had experience with deepthroating, and being handled so roughly by two hot guys was _definitely_ okay with Sonic. He moaned on the large cock in his mouth. He moaned harder and harder and suddenly released as he screamed on the dick in his mouth. The vibrations set Knuckles off the fastest since he was the last one to join. Shadow came inside of him and pulled out as if it were nothing.

"N-now what?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not done with him, yet," Shadow said. He moved the red teen aside and got into position to fuck his face, and then started again as he became hard in Sonic's moist, warm, tight cavern. Knuckles was hesitant, but got behind Sonic. The blue blur was becoming hard again, enjoying the feeling of being forced upon even though it was purely consensual. The echidna slowly pushed the head of his penis in the tight anus and couldn't believe the wonderful feeling. It was so hot, tight, and silky on the inside. Mimicking how the sadistic speed demon screwed the uke before, he slammed inside. Sonic squealed, which made Shadow moan and pant harder, as the vibrations were _wonderful_. Knuckles was quivering from the amazing pleasure, and Sonic was enjoying the thickness of his cock. He thrust in and out, not knowing if there was some sort of method to it. What ever he did, though, apparently, he was doing it right. Sonic loved it. The hero's cock leaked happily with pre. Knuckles now fucked him furiously. He wasn't as fast as Shadow, though. He was faster when punching rather than with lower body functions of any kind. Suddenly, and randomly, he came hard inside of the tight cavity, yelling out something confusing as he got it for the second time. Shadow followed suit, and Sonic right afterwards.

"Mmm…" Shadow moaned a little bit. "I'm not… finished…"

"What… what more is there to… do?" Knuckles panted heavily. He didn't expect this from Shadow, but ebony's lips connected with cobalt's, which Sonic didn't seem to mind. They tongue kissed for a few seconds, and Shadow tasted the cum on Sonic's tongue. He loved the taste. He pulled away and said,

"Faker, lay on your back."

"Uh, alright, whatever ya say!" he did as he was told. Shadow got on his hands and knees in a good position to suck Sonic off. He blushed a little bit and looked shamefully over his shoulder at Knuckles.

'No way, he couldn't _possibly_ want me to—'

"Do what you want with me." Shadow then leaned down and took all of Sonic's seven inches into his mouth, deepthroating it. Sonic cried out at the sudden hot feeling on his manhood, becoming hard again. The red teen blushed as he approached Shadow from behind. It didn't feel right to be in Shadow. Shadow seemed appropriate on top. If he was wrong about what Shadow wanted, they'd end up fighting to the death, he was sure of it. He decided he'd take his chances. He got behind him and pushed himself in, gritting his teeth as he felt the nice tightness again. Shadow moaned loudly. It had been so long since he had somebody inside of him, and he preferred taking it rather than dishing it out. To him, his current position was perfect for him.

He didn't feel like he would last with two guys after all this time. The hard on inside of him pounded hard into his prostate with every single rewarding thrust from the echidna, and the flavor of sweet pre nearly sent him flying over the edge. He would let Sonic inside, next. Shadow pulled off of Sonic's dick and rubbed it furiously, wanting the cum on his face and in his mouth.

"Hurry! Please, hurry! I can't hold on!" Shadow begged loudly. Knuckles banged him harder. Sonic couldn't take it and shot on his face. Shadow caught some of it in his mouth. Knuckles squirted his hot seed within the ebony boy's bowels, and Shadow came, further splattering the couch with the sweet stuff. Sonic took off his gloves and loving took his right and wiped it on a cum-splattered area of his rival's face. He presented the two fingers before him and Shadow eagerly sucked them clean, loving the delicious flavor and texture of it. Shadow moaned and his cock stood at attention again.

"Whoa, that was fast!" the echidna said, impressed at the ultimate life form's quick recovery.

"Sonic, get behind me. Knuckles, come up here." Shadow ordered, smirking at nobody in particular. They obeyed, and Shadow enjoyed the feeling of being entered again by another guy. It made him feel like a dirty whore. That made him even hornier.

"Hey, is it _really_ okay for me to put this in your mouth? After all, it was just in your—"

"Just do it!" Shadow demanded. Fearfully, Knuckles nearly choked him with how quickly he shoved it in. It was only momentarily, though. It was fine a second later. Sonic was a little smaller than Knuckles, but he could still feel it pretty well. In fact, he was already coming up with ideas to make it even better. They both thrust in and out of the holes in sync, and then started to squirt at the same time. Sonic collapsed on top of Shadow, starting to get tired. This, in turn, caused Shadow to collapse on Knuckles due to the impact, and the dick was stuck in his mouth. The echidna helped lift him off, and he swallowed the cum when he was half way off of it.

"Are… we done yet?" Knuckles asked, feeling fatigued.

"Just one more thing I wanna do," the crimson streaked hedgehog insisted. "Both of you… behind me…"

"S-Shadow!" Sonic said, startled be the request.

"Y-you couldn't _possibly_ mean—"

"Yes." Shadow's cheeks grew dark with blush. "I haven't had double in a while. I've even had quadruple before. I just want to experience it while I'm in a position enough, to."

Knuckles and Sonic looked at each other hesitantly.

"Should we… lubricate this time?" the guardian asked.

"Why not? It works either way for me, but if that's what you want…" the dark hedgehog said indifferently.

"I'll go get the lotion from my room." Sonic said. He sped off like usual and then returned with a large container of cocoa butter lotion. He opened it, and then poured some in Knuckles' hands, and then did something the other two didn't expect. He stuck the head of the bottle—the part where the lotion comes out—inside of Shadow, and squeezed the bottle to well-lubricate him from the inside. For the first time that night, Shadow made a feminine sound. Then, he moaned in pleasure.

"Sonic, this feels so weird…" he said. Sonic, being distracted and kind of jealous, didn't even notice that he called him by his name. Then, he rubbed lotion on his own dick and on Shadow's. "W-what are you doing?"

"If you can hold yourself up, I thought you'd like to rub yourself while you're slick." Sonic said matter-of-factly.

"You sure are creative." Knuckles muttered.

"Huh?" blue gave him a look and cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing."

They both positioned themselves.

"This is definitely okay, right? 'Cause once we start, we're not gonna wanna stop," Sonic asked.

"It's _fine_! Just put them in!"

They both pushed in at once, taking it slow. They couldn't see Shadow's face, but it was contorted with pleasure, just as there's was, too. As they tried to sheath themselves all the way in, Sonic couldn't help but make things more awkward.

"So _this_ is what Knuckles' dick feels like against mine… I _love_ it!" he moaned. Knuckles sweat dropped. He didn't admit it, but it _did_ feel good. He'd keep that to himself, though.

They were all the way inside, now. Shadow loved the feeling of being stretched so much. He felt incredibly full and his cock throbbed with excitement. They started to thrust, loving the feeling of his creamy hole as they pumped in and out. The slick feeling made them feel even better than when they had been inside of him before. The ultimate life form started to masturbate as they fucked him. Nobody was going to last with how tight he was. Every time they rammed his prostate, he clenched around them. Soon, the urge to release was too great. Their control was all lost as they came, releasing harder than all the other times put together. Shadow came with them. They collapsed on the couch in puddles of cum as a heap of guys in a pile. They would have gone further, but they were too tired. They passed out right away in that position.

In the morning, Knuckles used the shower to clean himself and head back to watch the Master Emerald. He looked at the two hedgehogs on the couch and smiled as he left for home.

Later that morning, said hedgehogs had cake for breakfast as though nothing had ever happened last night.


End file.
